Secret Life Of The American Teenager
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: You ever watched the abc family show? Well I love it! And I decided to make a Twilight version. There are a lot of differences though. It is an Edward and Bella story. : Thanks. All Human... at first.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.. I love the show.. Secret Life Of The American Teenager. So I decided to make a Twilight version. Lol. But there will be some differences of course. I hope you like it. :]**

**P.S. They are all humans.. Vampires will come in later chapters.. Well not to later… Lol.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**My name is Isabella. Though I prefer to be called Bella. And I am about to tell you my life story. So listen up.**_

_**I lived in the most rainiest place in the continental U.S. Forks, Washington. I don't have any sibling just a mother and a father. Renee and Charlie Swan. They are great, they fight every once in a while though. Which has me worried. Renee is a substitute teacher and Charlie is the Chief Police of the good people of Forks. **_

_**Soon I was 15. And life was great, you could say. But all changed in one day. The day I met Edward Anthony Mason.**_

_**Edward was a year older than I. He was also in the popular crowd. But he was just.. Hot. He had bronze hair, and green eyes. But he never noticed me. And he never would.**_

_**I was the school klutz. I would trip over nothing all the time. At one point I bumped into Edward. And when we looked into each other's eyes it was like love at first sight.**_

_**I soon learned Edward lived with his parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason. He didn't have any siblings either. We both loved classical music, and loved to read. Edward and I became fast friends and soon we were a couple.**_

_**About a month later we had been going fast with our relationship. We both went to band camp during the summer. Edward for he plays piano, and I for my singing. We had already hugged, kissed and said, 'I love you.' To each other. But we decided to try something new.. Yes, we had sex.**_

_**It was better than I could have imagined. A couple weeks later I started to feel weird. Sick, and dizzy. Then I found out my period was 5 days late. I remember my eyes widening as I thought of that. I had ran to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test. **_

_**I had picked up one of the new ones. It is pink if you are and blue if you aren't. I opened my eyes slowly and again my eyes widened. Pink. I'm pregnant.**_

_**______________________________________________**_

_**What do ya'll think????!?!? I loved it! Lol. Just to tell ya her story continues on for the next chapter. Thanks for everything. I hope you liked it. :]**_

_**Peace, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

About a week after I found out Edward came over. My parents were out to dinner and Edward and I were enjoying a nice movie night. I still hadn't told him of the baby.

I was about to say something when I felt I was going to throw up and I sped to the bathroom. Luckily I made it there in time. I remember Edward holding my hair as I threw up. He had said, "Bella, I think we should really take you to the doctor." Then I knew I had to tell him.

I brought him into the living room and had him sit down. And I blurted out, "Edward, I'm pregnant." "What?" He asked. I knew he heard it. "I am pregnant." I said, slowly. "Your pregnant." Edward stated. I didn't say anything. "How could this happen?" Edward asked. "Well Edward.. When a girl and a guy get together they-" I said, but Edward interrupted me. "Not that." He said. I had giggled. "Mistakes happen. But I am not giving up this baby." I had said. And I did stick by it.

Sure I had to go through a bunch of shit with my parents. And school gossip was centered around me. And when I walked into somewhere everyone was quiet. Because the Swan's daughter at age 15 got pregnant. I tried to ignore it. Edward helped me through it. Without him, I don't know what I would have done.

During the pregnancy months, I had turned 16 and Edward turned 17. Then I went into labor on September 13. Which also happened to be my birthday. Which Edward and I thought was ironic. We had twins. One girl and one boy. We named them, Edward Anthony Mason Jr. and Annabel Marie Mason.

We were all happy until one day Edward didn't come over. This was 3 months after the pregnancy. December 8. Nobody could find him. They all searched and searched while I cried and cried.

Soon they gave up the search, they had never found his body. They buried an empty coffin. I went to the funeral with Annabel and Edward Jr. crying in their stroller. Renee and Charlie were there and of course Elizabeth and Edward Sr. And some of our school friends.

___________________________________

I continued to go to school in Forks. As soon as I finished I was going to move, I couldn't stand it there anymore. I saw him everywhere I looked. I was still living in Charlie and Renee's house until I graduated.

I was supporting my little family by working at a nearby bookstore. And Charlie and Renee were saving to get me a car. Even though I hate when people spend money on me they insisted.

I am a teenager mother.

__________________________________

About a year later I turned 17 now. Then came December 8. The day of Edward's disappearance. I sobbed all day and stayed home from school. Renee and Charlie were at work. And soon I couldn't stay in the house anymore. Too many memories of him and I. I dressed Annabel and Edward Jr. Who were now 1 year old. I decided I would go to the park. Hoping for peace.

I watched as my kids played in the sandbox. Edward Jr. looked like an exact copy of Edward. Except he had my skin, and my heart shaped face. He also blushed easily which he got from me. Annabel also had bronze hair but my brown eyes. She also had my heart shaped face and she was a klutz like me. They were both adorable.

All it took was one second for me too look away and they were dead.

______________________________________________________________________

_What do you say? Great? Horrible? Fantastic? Stupid? Lovely? Horrid? Fantabulous? Bad? Lol. I hope you liked it._

_And remember its all past tense right now because she is telling her story. Soon it will go to the real time.. I think in the next chapter or the one after._

_Thank You._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_

_Lol._

_I love you all! :]_

_Yours Truly, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17) _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I had screamed at the sight of my children laying there dead. But a hand covered my mouth and muffled the rest of my scream. They whispered in my ear, "We don't anyone to know. Now do we?" His voice was very musical. His hand was hard as rock and freezing cold against my lips.

I started thrashing around to get out of his hold when I saw a blonde haired man and a red headed woman go over to Edward Jr. and Annabel. The man tightened his hold on me. "Now, Now. They are just having something to eat. Would you like it if I took your filthy food away from you?" He asked. I didn't and couldn't respond. Then I realized something. Snack?

My eyes widened and I tried screaming again as I saw the blonde and red head bite the necks of my kids. Like vampires. Vampires aren't real.. Or are they?

I finally saw my captor. He was a dark skinned man. "What is your name?" He asked. "Isabella." I choked out. "Isabella, I'm Laurent. Over there is James and Victoria. Do you know what we are?" Laurent asked. "You can guess." He continued. "V-V-Vamp-Vampires." I stuttered. "You are a smart one." Laurent said.

Then he bit me and I felt a firing pain. Then all went black.

_________________________________________________

When I woke up I still felt the pain. I looked around to see I wasn't in the park anymore. "Lay back down." A familiar voice said. Laurent. "I see you noticed you are not in the park anymore. I stopped drinking your blood for I felt guilty so you are changing into a vampire. The pain is the venom going through you." He continued, "Vampires hearts don't beat. We are as hard as rock and freezing cold. We do not sleep nor eat. We have incredible memories. We are super strong, super fast, and we have super hearing and super eyesight."

During my whole change he explained to me all about vampires. For which I was kind of thankful for. Then he left and I was still in pain. He had said that some vampires have abilities. He said he knew that I was going to have some. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as it felt like knifes were stabbing into my back. I opened my eyes and my vision went red. Some kind of laser beam shot out of my eyes and I quickly put my hand over them.

Then I heard some ruffling. The pain stopped and I stood up. My hand still covered my eyes. "Hello? Can someone help me?" I asked. Then I heard about 8 people come into the clearing. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are a threat to us all." One said. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked. "I am Aro. Head of the Voultri. Dimitri can you check?" Aro said. Check what?

After a second another voice that I thought belonged to Dimitri said, "Yes. She is immune to human blood, and is a mind shield. Then she has three others for which I have never encountered. Her wings. They change colors with her emotions. She can phase through objects. And she can shoot laser beams through her eyes." "Wow." Aro said. He seemed impressed. "When were you changed?" He asked. "I just awoke." I said. They all gasped. "Would you like to come to Italy and become part of the Voultri?" Aro asked. Some where I belong. Maybe I will belong there. "Yes." I said. "Alright. Isabella tell Dimitri anything important you want from your house. He will get it for you." Aro said.

"My drawing notebook, my photo album, my two favorite books, Wuthering Heights, and Pride and Prejudice. My journal, whatever clothes you pick out, oh and my strawberry scented shampoo." I said. "Anything else?" Dimitri asked in a sarcastic way. I wanted to glare but I had to keep my eyes closed. Dimitri went off. And we got on the plane to Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the plane I accidentally moved my hands off my eyes and the laser beam shot through the top of the plane. "Cover your eyes, Isabella." Aro said. So I covered them and said, "Oops. Sorry." I heard Aro get up and come near me. "Here. We knew you were going to join us. So we made a pair if special glasses for you. You may open your eyes when you put them on and when you take them off the beam will shoot out. It is the only way to control your powers." Aro said. Then he slid the glasses on me. "Open your eyes." He said.

And I did. And no laser beams!! "They are purple colored so some little things might come out a little differently." He said. I nodded. "Wow. This is great. Thank you, Aro." I said and hugged him. I felt him stiffen and then I remembered I was hugging the head of the Voultri. I quickly let go. Aro smiled and said, "It is alright my dear. I would like to be a father to you." He said. I smiled hugely and he laughed. I hugged him again. "Thanks daddy." I said. "Your welcome, angel." He said.

I let go of him and was about to say something when I felt I was shrinking I looked down to see I was phasing through the airplane seat. It is good this was a private plane. "Dad!" I yelled. By now half my body was outside the plane. "Oh dear. Um. Pull yourself up and then think of yourself being solid." He said. I did as he said and it worked. "You will get it in time… What is your emotion right now… your wings are green." Dad said. "Happiness." I responded. He smiled and I smiled back.

_____________________________

I was amazed at the size of the Voultri castle. Aro showed me to my room which was just beautiful. It was dark purple with wood flooring. There were French doors going out to a balcony that had a beautiful view of the yard. I had my own bathroom and a huge closet that was basically the size of my old room. The bed was a king sized bed and was also purple. There was a huge dresser, a vanity, a desk with a new laptop, and a bookshelf.

"Wow." I said, amazed. "You like it?" Aro asked. "I love it." I breathed. "Is there anything you want or anything you want taken out? I wasn't sure if you wanted the bed or bookshelf." He mumbled. "No, its wonderful. Even though I cant sleep I still would want a bed. And I love to read. Its great daddy." I said. He smiled. Then Dimitri ran into the room and dumped everything on my desk. "Thanks." I said. He nodded and ran out.

I put my books, clothes, and shampoo away. Now came the hard things. I looked at the photo album, journal, and drawing notebook. "I will let you get settled when you are finished please come to the garden." He said. I nodded and he left.

I grabbed my journal and looked at the first entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_This summer is going to be great. I can feel it. Instead of wasting my time just hanging around the house, I decided to go to Band Camp for my singing. A lot of kids from my school are going. Including my crush. Edward Mason. I cant wait. Oops. I have to go pack. I will write soon._

_-Bella_

I sobbed as I read it and decided one more and then I am putting it away.

_Dear Journal,_

_There is only two more days till Band Camp ends. And did I have one hell of a summer or what. During the first couple weeks there Edward didn't even notice me. But soon he did. We started going out and after a week we decided to get intimate. That's right a week. And we both love each other. I cant believe it. Edward Mason loves the plain Bella Swan. Uh-oh Edward is coming. Oh I love him so much._

_-Bella_

I sobbed harder and put my arms around my torso to keep myself from falling apart. There has always been a hole there since Edward's disappearance. I put my journal in my desk drawer and went to my notebook. I am a great drawer. I sobbed as I saw the pictures I drew of my family, Edward, friends, Annabel and Edward Jr. Then I put that in the drawer too, took a deep breath and opened the photo album.

As I looked at the pictures I remembered the memories and sobbed even harder. Tear-less sobs. I quickly put it away and concentrated on phasing through the floor. I did it. Then I walked at vampire speed to the garden.

______________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you liked it!!! I know I did!!!_

_Please Review!!! Thank you everyone._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Bella POV_

_I walked outside to the garden. Aro was sitting on the ground. "Yes, daddy?" I asked. "My dear, Bella your wings are blue with sadness. What's wrong?" He said. I hesitated then said, "Father, I was changed 3 days ago.. And three days ago my children were killed." I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my torso. I felt dad embrace me. "Shh, my darling. All will be fine. Calm down." He said, soothing me. I stopped sobbing but kept my arms around myself._

"_Isabella you don't have to master any of your powers except your phasing one. Which you have basically mastered. You are very intelligent for being only three days old." He chuckled. I gave him a small smile. "The room you are staying in.. is on of the best. Bella you are a part of the Voultri and the royal family. But you are so powerful and intelligent and I would like to have you sitting next to me at the thrown." He said. Does he want to get married? I thought he was my father?!!? "Um.. See I thought you were my dad.. Um.." I mumbled. Aro's eyes went wide. "No, not marriage my child. Silly girl. No. I would like you to become the Princess Of Voultria." _

_My jaw dropped. A princess? "Are you sure? You have not known me long.. And I am not sure if I am right for the job." I said. He shook his head. "You are trust me." Dad said. I smiled. "So what is your full name my dear?" He asked. "Isabella Marie Swan." I said. "Beautiful name." He continued, "Princess Isabella Marie Swan Voultri." I giggled. "Do you like the sound of that?" He asked. I nodded and giggled again and he laughed. "Okay my daughter. Time to tell the others." _

_____________________________________

_I walked into the conference room to see everyone there even the guard. The whole castle was here. Aro was sitting on his throne. A purple throne was seated next to it. Which now belongs to me. But not until Aro announced it. "Everyone I would like you all to meet are newest family member, Bella." Aro said. They all stared at me while Aro named off my powers. They all seemed impressed. They went through their names. There was Jane and Alec, Caius and Dimitri, Marcus and Felix, and Heidi were the main ones._

_After everyone was introduced Aro said, "She is quite powerful isn't she?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "That is why I would like you to meet Princess Isabella Marie Swan Voultri." He said. They all gasped and clapped as I sat down on the thrown. "You shall all treat Princess Isabella with outmost respect. She is my daughter. Get her anything she needs. Thank you." He said. We all got up and left. Heidi came over to me. "Princess Isabella. Would you like to come shopping with me? I see your wardrobe isn't very big." She said. "Sure. Thank you Heidi. But please call me Bella." I said. "Alright, Princess Bella." She said. I didn't say anything._

_We walked out to the garage where father was standing with a pair of keys in his hands. I looked at him curiously. "I heard you wanted to go shopping. I have your new car." He said. And he pointed at a black mustang convertible. I screamed and hugged him. "Thank you so much daddy." I said and let go. He laughed and said, "No problem, princess." I glared at him and he laughed. Heidi and I hopped in the car and drove down to start out shopping trip._

_________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you liked it! Cause I am loving this story! Lol!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We shopped a lot. I don't usually like shopping but I needed it. We also found some of the types of glasses I have to wear. So now besides purple I also have red, black, blue, green, orange, silver, and pink. I also got some new shirts, skirts, jackets, shoes, and pants. Heidi and me got along really well.

When we got back I put everything away and laid on my bed. I thought of all that has happened in the last few days and sobbed again.

___________________________________________________

I laid there until Aro came in. "Bella, we need to talk." Dad said. I didn't say anything. "Bella I understand what you are going through-" I cut him off. "You have no clue what I am going through! I had a baby at 16, the father of the baby disappeared, my twins were killed, I was changed, then I get taken by the Voultri and leave my parents not knowing where I am. You have no clue what I am feeling." I growled. Aro looked so hurt.

I let out a sob and ran over and hugged him. "I am so sorry daddy." I sobbed. He rubbed my back. "Don't worry about it, Bells." Dad said. "Now what did you want to tell me?" I asked. "Well I was going to tell you that.. We are going to be having a huge get together here for all the vampires to show them there new princess." He said. I would have blushed badly if I could. "No, need to be embarrassed." Dad said. Oh right. My wings show off my emotions. "When?" I asked. "Depends. You definitely aren't ready. So far I would say 3 weeks top." He said. I nodded and thanked him.

He left the room and I decided to explore more of the castle for something to do. I soon found something that interested me. A music room. I went over to the piano and sat down on the bench. Sometimes I sang to explain my feelings. It usually helped. So I started playing the piano and made up lyrics as I went.

_It was a hard life_

_Hard when you were there_

_Harder when you left_

_I had my little babies in my arms_

_I watched as they squirmed around_

_Asking for you_

_But I just shook my head while I cried_

_You aren't coming back_

_You cant come back_

_What did I do wrong?_

_For god to punish me this bad_

_My love has left_

_My children dead_

_And my heart isn't beating anymore_

_And I am left with all this guilt_

_And sadness_

_There aint a happy bone in my body_

_Anymore_

_Now I found a new place_

_Hopefully I will fit in_

_But I will never forget my true love_

_And my beautiful kids_

_Oh I am so sorry_

_Oh cause I miss you_

_With all my heart_

_My family left me_

_And took my heart_

_I don't have one_

_Anymore_

_Cause they took it with them_

_Took their graves_

_Each had a piece while I am left with none_

_It was a hard life_

_Hard when you were there_

_Harder when you left_

_Oh I am so sorry_

_Sorry that your gone_

_Oh I am so sorry_

_So sorry_

_Because I miss you all.._

I finished singing. Then I heard claps. Father entered the room. "You have a beautiful voice." He continued, "Does singing make you happy?" "Yes, very much." I whispered. He nodded his head in thought. Then said, "Would you like to become a singer?" My eyes widened and I stood up happily. Until I remembered a couple things that held me back.

"That would be great dad. But what about my wings? And people would know its me." I sighed. "Wear a jacket or something for your wings and you can go in disguise." He said. "How do I go in disguise?" I asked. "Heidi!" He yelled. She showed up in the room for a minute. "Princess Isabella will tell you what she thinks she wants to look like and you complete her dreams. But remember don't dye her real hair, get a wig." He laughed and walked out.

Heidi walked over to me with a million objects of accessories, and make-up in her hands. "Ok tell me what you picture." She said. "I picture a wig on me. It is blonde hair with bangs. Some curls going in and streaks of purple in the front. Purple glasses. And for my outfit I picture a dark purple shirt with a black vest over it. Jeans with black cowgirl boots." I said. Her eyes lit up. "Perfect. Now what is your name going to be?" She asked. I gave it some thought then said, "Emma Mason." It was perfect. I needed that last name. And Emma is as close as I can get to Edward for a girls name. "Emma Annabel Mason." I said.

___________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you all liked it!!! Thanks._

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOL._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I was so nervous. This was my first concert. I had on my blonde wig with purple highlights, purple glasses, a light purple t-shirt with a jean jacket over it and plain jeans with black heals. Heidi was basically my manager but she never showed her face incase anyone recognized her. At the moment she was currently standing next to me. I was literally shaking.

"Bella don't worry. Just remember your lines. And your name is Emma Annabel Mason. Princess Emma and Emma are what most are going to call you." She said. "Princess?" I asked. "Yes." She said. And I just rolled my eyes. The place was filled. I heard the concert was sold out. A man walked out on the stage and said, "Welcome. I hope you all enjoy the concert. Here is Princess Emma Mason!" He yelled. And I rolled my eyes again but plastered a fake smile on my face and ran out and he went off stage.

"How is everyone tonight?" I asked. I got cheering in return. "Good. I hope you all enjoy my songs that I created just for Italy." I said. Then I started to sing my heart out.

_I never knew_

_The real you_

_Well at least I thought I did_

_But I found out that side is fake_

_You were not the gentlemen who I thought you were_

_You don't always be so kind and nice_

_It was just an act_

_And I don't know why_

_But I am not giving up_

_I am going to find out_

_Why you lied to me about being yourself_

_I checked the records and was shocked to find_

_You have been to jail so many times_

_And as I read this I began to worry_

_I better get out of here, I better hurry_

_But before I left you talked to me_

_You said the was the reason you didn't say anything_

_Because I would leave_

_I understood you_

_I stayed during rough times_

_I was always their to back you up_

_To help you find your way _

_I never knew_

_The real you_

_Well at least I thought I did_

_But I found out that side is fake_

_You were not the gentlemen who I thought you were_

_You don't always be so kind and nice_

_It was just an act_

_And I don't know why_

_But then things changed_

_I was the one in need of helping_

_I was the one in need of the truth_

_I needed someone to back me up_

_And of course I wanted it to be you_

_But you weren't there for me_

_And I cried while you left_

_Because you never liked me and never did_

_You used me for money_

_You used me _

_You used me for gifts_

_You used me_

_Because you never liked me and never did_

I finished the song and everyone cheered. I swallowed a lump in my throat and said, "Thank you everyone. That was called Left. Let me remind you these songs are all by me written and sung." Then I got into my next song.

_My life was normal_

_Until I met you_

_When I looked at you, you looked back at me_

_We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity_

_As I looked into your beautiful green eyes_

_I saw the love and concern laced for me_

_Whenever I looked at you a smile came upon me_

_I saw your beautiful green eyes_

_Your cute crooked smile_

_That made my day_

_People say that true love does not exist_

_But we made an exception for today_

_We started going out and said 'I love you'_

_And soon it wasn't just you and me_

_My little baby twins squirming in my arms_

_We were such a happy family_

_But then you were gone_

_I was a single teenage mother_

_Trying to live and survive_

_Trying to keep myself together_

_Was hard without you there_

_To keep my alive_

_It was true love_

_I still love you, and hopefully you love me_

_Our children were like us in so many ways_

_And when you smiled at them it made my day_

_I saw your beautiful green eyes_

_Your cute crooked smile_

_That made my day_

_People say that true love does not exist_

_But we made an exception for today_

I finished and my voice crack some. I was holding back sobs. Its good there is only one song left, I needed to get away. "That was True Love." My voice cracking. I got some worried glances from people sitting in the first couple rows. I quickly set a fake smile on my face and started the next song.

_You told me not to worry_

_You told me to live my life_

_But how can I when things are not right?_

_You told me to behave_

_To not have uncontrollable rage_

_But how can I not?_

_You told me this_

_You told me that_

_I don't want to listen anymore_

_You said things would get better_

_You were lying to me_

_Trying to make me feel better which wasn't working_

_So you shouldn't even try_

_You told me this_

_You told me that_

_You told me he will come back_

_But when the authorities called your face was feared_

_As they told you, "we couldn't find him dear."_

_I cried and cried each night_

_Nothing would help to get rid of my fright_

_When was I going to wake up from this nightmare_

_But soon I realized this is reality_

_I never knew what happened to you_

_I always had hope you would come back_

_But soon I lost it after a year and a half_

_I still love you no matter what_

_Which is why I am up all night crying out your name_

_If I could sleep I would want to dream of you_

_But I cant because I am already in a nightmare_

_You told me not to worry_

_You told me to live my life_

_But how can I when things are not right?_

_You told me to behave_

_To not have uncontrollable rage_

_But how can I not?_

_You told me this_

_You told me that_

_I am worried for you_

_I don't have hope_

_So all I can do is miss you_

_All night_

I was racked with sobs after I finished the song. "Thanks everyone." I yelled and ran off stage and into Heidi's arms. I heard a man go out on stage and say, "Thanks everyone. Princess Emma will be now leaving to go to a review for Ms. Beverly's Show. Please check in. Have a good night." I turned away and kept sobbing into her arms.

We quickly arrived at the building for the live interview. I sat down next to Erica Beverly.

3...2...1... Action..

"Hello.. I am here the famous singer, Emma Mason. Welcome to the Ms. Beverly's Show. I'm Erica Beverly." Erica said. "Its good to be here, Erica." I lied. "Alright Emma I am going to just name questions and you are going to answer. Sound easy enough?" She asked. I nodded. "What is your full name?" She asked. I almost used my real one for a minute so I hesitated before I said, "Emma Annabel Mason." "How did you get the name Princess?" "Well my father called me princess all the time. So it became a nickname." I responded. "Why do you wear glasses?" "Medical condition."

"I see. Who were those songs about?" "My boyfriend." I answered. "What was his name?" "None of your business." I said. She looked shocked but quickly put on a fake smile. "So were you a teenager mother?" She asked. "Yes." I answered. "Where are your kids?" "They died the day of birth." I whispered. She just nodded. "Alright now Emma will sing a song for all of you. Yell out which one you want." Erica said. And with my luck they yelled out, 'True Love.'

_My life was normal_

_Until I met you_

_When I looked at you, you looked back at me_

_We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity_

_As I looked into your beautiful green eyes_

_I saw the love and concern laced for me_

_Whenever I looked at you a smile came upon me_

_I saw your beautiful green eyes_

_Your cute crooked smile_

_That made my day_

_People say that true love does not exist_

_But we made an exception for today_

_We started going out and said 'I love you'_

_And soon it wasn't just you and me_

_My little baby twins squirming in my arms_

_We were such a happy family_

_But then you were gone_

_I was a single teenage mother_

_Trying to live and survive_

_Trying to keep myself together_

_Was hard without you there_

_To keep my alive_

_It was true love_

_I still love you, and hopefully you love me_

_Our children were like us in so many ways_

_And when you smiled at them it made my day_

_I saw your beautiful green eyes_

_Your cute crooked smile_

_That made my day_

_People say that true love does not exist_

_But we made an exception for today_

"Thanks Everyone." I sobbed out and again ran out. This time I didn't run to Heidi this time I ran all the way to the Voultri castle. Sobbing the entire way.

_____________________________________________________________________

_I hope you liked it! Please Review!!! Thanks everyone!!! I bet you noticed True Love was my favorite song. Lol. And before you ask… Yes I did write all my own songs on this story. In fact I have done that on all my stories! Thanks again._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_Peace and Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I laid on my bed just sobbing. "Princess Isabella?" Someone said, stepping into my room. I turned around to see Heidi. "What?" I asked. "You did great. You are a good singer. I am proud of you." She whispered the last part before she slid out the door. A couple minutes later I heard Aro say, "Princess Isabella please come to the thrown room." I sighed and phased through the floor and flew to the thrown room.

"Yes, father?" I asked. He embraced me. "I watched you. You did great." He said. I was surprised. "Thank you, father." I said. "They would like you to tour America." He said. I took a deep breath. "Where to first?" I whispered. "New York City." He said. "But what about Voultria?" I asked. "You will have 2 concerts a week. You will be gone for a little more than a month. We will be fine and will keep in contact, my daughter." He said. I nodded and started to walked out but paused.

"Father, I would like to go alone on this tour. I need to experience all this on my own." I said confidently. He nodded in understanding. "Alright but here." He said and handed me a cell phone. "Keep in contact. Everyone's numbers are in there." He said. I embraced him again. "Thank you daddy." I said and let go. "Your welcome. Of course you don't need an apartment or anything. So you wont need to bring anything with you. Just get a bag. Your plane is waiting outside." He said. I was a little hurt that he didn't think I didn't want to bring anything. "Thanks father." I said. Then I flew upstairs.

I grabbed a small backpack and put in my photo album, drawing notebook, journal, some clothes, different pairs of sunglasses, my shampoo, and Wuthering Heights. Then I went to the bathroom and put my wig and make up on for the concert. Emma Mason goes touring in America.

________________________________

_And If you knew the real me_

_You would see that I'm not like you_

I just finished the last song at my concert in Montana. I had only one more concert to go before the tour ended. The tour went fast. And I cant wait to go back home. "Thanks everyone. My tour is coming to an end. And my last concert is in.." I trailed off as I grabbed the sheet and looked for the place. "Forks, Washington." I read. Then my eyes bulged out. "Forks, Washington." I whispered. Oh my god. I cant. I wont. I don't wanna go back. Too many memories.

I then realized I was still on stage. "So, thanks. I hope you come to my last concert. Again I'm Princess Emma Annabel Mason! I love you all!" I yelled and ran off stage. I picked up my bag and grabbed my cell phone I called Aro as I ran through the forests.

"Hello my daughter."

"Did you watch my concert?"

"Yes, you were great. As always."

"Did you know I have a concert in Forks?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. But you have to go."

"But-"

"No buts Isabella. You are going. This is your last concert now make it great."

Then he hung up. I put my phone away and continued running. I decided to hunt on my way. I killed a few deer to help my thirst. I was a little bloody. But decided I didn't care for now. I kept running. Then I saw a sign.

THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU.

City Of Forks Population: 3, 175.

_____________________________________________________________________

_What did you think?!!? Was that too fast? I'm sorry it was kind of short. I will update as soon as possible. In the mean time IDEA'S PLEASE!!! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!_

_PlEaSe ReViEw!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I wrapped my arms around my middle as I ran through the small town. I knew what was coming up. My house. Charlie's house. I looked over and saw Charlie getting out of his cruiser. He looked so sad. My heart broke more. Sobs shook me as I ran to the arena.

When I got there I fixed my wig. Then I put on a pair of silver glasses on, with a dark blue tank top and a white crop jacket over that. Dark blue jeans with white sneakers completed my outfit. I looked great but I felt horrible. I cant do this. Yes I can. No I cant. I'll just leave. "5 minutes." Ryan said from outside the door. I can do this. No I cant. But I have too.

I tucked in my wings. And walked out. I walked onto the stage and immediately smelled vampire. I looked to my left in the first row was 2 girls. A small pixie looking one with black spiky hair and a model looking women with gorgeous blonde hair. They watched me in fascination and excitement. I noticed they also had backstage passes around their neck.

"Okay. Everyone, this is my last concert in America." I said. I heard 'aww's' from the audience and gave a small smile. "So this is going to be a great concert! I have all new songs. So here we go." I shouted. "I am Princess Emma Annabel Mason!" I shouted then began my song.

_I came to this place just looking around_

_I didn't come to seek anything out_

_But in the end I saw way too many things_

_More bad than good_

_I saw my old house from so very far_

_I saw my father getting our of his car_

_But worst of all_

_Was the expression on his face_

_Not one of happiness but of pain_

_Just seeing him made me cry_

_And wish I could go back in time_

_To fix everything_

_But then I wondered would I be up on this stage_

_If I never had a boyfriend and never saw the light of day_

_But I cant go back in time_

_So I guess I have to live with this crime_

_Of all my memories_

_There are more bad than good_

_Everything happens for a reason people say_

_But 'why?' is all I have to ask_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_Why did I make love?_

_Why did my heart break?_

_When he didn't come home last night_

_When I stayed up and cried _

_When my children called out his name_

_When tears came to my eyes_

_When my children left this world_

_When I was alone_

_When someone took me in_

_And gave me a home_

_And now look at me_

_You would think I am oh so happy_

_Because that's what it looks like from the outside_

_But definitely not on the inside_

_I just don't want to live anymore_

_Everything has been taken from me_

_I just don't want to live anymore_

_Please just take me away_

_I don't deserve to live for eternity_

I finished the song and tried to not to remember what that song meant to me while I looked around. Everyone was clapping and or whistling. "Thank You. That was called, 'Why?'" I spoke then started my next song.

_As I stand here and sing_

_There are many questions unanswered_

_For example where have you been all my life?_

_And why did you leave me to die?_

_As I look back _

_I wonder why I am not already dead_

_Because my heart is broken_

_From many things_

_Too many things if you ask me_

_It is cracked straight down the middle_

_And it wont ever be repaired_

_It cant ever be repaired_

_I can never love anyone else as much_

_I can never fill their spots_

_I can never forget my family_

_I can never revisit the happy times_

_All I can do is feel guilty_

_My heart is broken_

_Cracked straight down the middle_

_It cant ever be repaired_

_I wonder why I can still stand here_

_I feel like I am gonna fall_

_I want to just go sit in the corner in a ball_

_And cry out my feelings and beg god to give me back_

_Something to live for.._

_Because my heart is broken_

_Cracked straight down the middle_

_It cant ever be repaired_

_I need something to live for.._

"That was Broken." I said. "Okay. Now we have 2 songs left." I yelled and continued.

_That is so great_

_Then it turns bad_

_That is my life_

_Anything good anything bad_

_Was always worse then it could be_

_I could never have my happy ending_

_When I meet a guy_

_And we have a connection_

_And he seems so nice and sweet_

_He just gets taken away from me_

_And I have finally figured out why_

_I didn't deserve him_

_I don't deserve this life_

_I don't deserve anything great_

_I don't deserve anything_

_Nothing at all_

_So after I figured this_

_I decided to tell myself the truth_

_I am so ugly and worthless_

_I am so stupid and fat_

_I am so rude and mean_

_That I don't deserve anything_

_I mean anything at all_

_I don't deserve_

_Anything nor anybody _

_I don't deserve you.._

_Because your so cute and charming_

_I watch you mess up your beautiful bronze hair_

_And your cute green eyes that watched my every move_

_And when I messed up you told me you'll be there for me_

_And you were always there for me until the last moment_

_But you are still better than me_

_I don't deserve you_

_I don't deserve you.._

"Thanks Everyone. That was 'I don't deserve you.' And here is my last song." I yelled.

_I got through it_

_I got through it_

_Was what I thought_

_In my mind_

_I laid on the hospital bed_

_With my beautiful babies in my arms_

_Then you came over_

_And asked to hold your children_

_I handed you the little boy_

_While I held our little girl_

_I watched you rock him back and forth_

_And I realized you were meant to be a father_

_And I knew that you were going to be the greatest dad_

_Anyone could have_

_And I smiled at the thought_

_Of our children and you and me_

_But then came December and you disappeared_

_From this town from this universe_

_We searched and searched_

_But nothing came up_

_Then I was alone_

_With my two children_

_And you were gone_

_My heart broke into a million pieces_

_Or so I thought_

_But it happened all over again_

_Later on_

_And even though my heart isn't beating_

_I continue to be in pain_

_I will always be in pain _

_From losing you_

"Thanks everyone. That was Losing You. I hope you enjoyed my concert. Goodnight Forks, Washington." I yelled. And ran off stage. I went into my dressing room. I sat down in my chair and was about to take off my wig when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. And the two vampires came in. The pixie one was literally bouncing. "Hi, I'm Alice." She said. "I'm Rosalie." The blonde said. "Hello, Alice and Rosalie. I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." I said politely. "Are you a vegetarian?" Alice asked. "Yes." I responded. "Us too." She said, excitedly.

"Wait then why do you have glasses on?" Rosalie asked. "One of my abilities is to shoot laser beam out of my eyes. I need the glasses to keep them away." I said. "That is so cool!" Alice yelled excitedly. "One!?" Rosalie asked. "Yes. I am also immune to human blood, I have a mind shield, I phase, and I have wings that change color with my emotions." I said. "Where are your wings?" She asked. "Well they are tucked in right now. Do you guys have any abilities?" I asked.

"I can see the future." Alice said. "I don't have one. But two other family members do." Rosalie said. "Others?" I asked. "Ya. Our family." Alice said. "How many?" I asked. "Counting us.. 7." Rosalie said. "Wow." I said. "Do you have a coven?" They asked. "Um.. Yes." I said. "I have to go now." I said. "Okay. See you at the coronation?" Rosalie asked. "What?" I asked. "The Voultri are going to show the new stuck up princess tomorrow." Alice said. Stuck up? Tomorrow? "Tomorrow? And how do you know she is stuck up?" I asked. "Everybody from the royal line usually is. And didn't you get the invite?" Alice asked. "Um.. I must have but I haven't checked my mail." I responded.

"So see you at the coronation?" Rosalie asked. "Yes, You definitely will." I responded. Then we all said goodbyes and I quickly changed into myself and grabbed my bag and ran. I grabbed my cell out and called Aro.

"Hello?"

"Aro."

"Bella, your coming home now?"

"Aro."

"What my dear?"

"When were you going to tell me that my coronation is tomorrow?"

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh."

"It was going to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Well it's tomorrow. There no more surprise. Now hurry home."

"Fine."

"See you soon, Isabella."

"Bye."

Then I hung up and kept running. I thought about meeting Alice and Rosalie. Other vegetarians. I thought about my songs and my father. I thought about Forks, Washington. I thought about being the Princess Of The Voultri. I thought about Edward Jr. and Annabel. And finally I thought about my one and only love Edward Anthony Mason.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Wow that was long!! I hope you liked it!!! I LOVED it!!! Haha. Please Review!!!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella POV

"Do I have too?" I asked. Father was trying to make me sing at today's coronation. "Yes. It is important that you show everyone your voice." He said. "Ugh. Fine." I sighed. For the ceremony I had on a long tan dress with small decorations of flowers on the sides. It was really beautiful. Under that I had on black converse because I don't like wearing heals a lot. I also have my silver sunglasses on, my wings are out and are currently blue with sadness.

My long brown hair was flowing down my back and I didn't have any make-up on what-so-ever. I looked in the mirror. Is that me? No it cant be. The girl in the mirror looked beautiful. The tan dress fit perfectly with all of her curves and her hair shined. Her wings were fluffy looking and a dark blue. But I knew it was me from the eyes. The eyes in the mirror were dead looking.

(She can see here eyes through her glasses. No one else can see her eyes when she wears her glasses.)

My eyes are black again. And they show sadness and pain. I sighed and walked out of the room. Heidi came over to me. "Princess everyone is here." She said. I just nodded. "Bella, please smile." She said. I put of a fake smile and she sighed. She could see through it.

Through the main doors where everyone is. I could hear Aro talking. "The Princess is going to be a great part of our royal line. And here is the new princess." He said. And I phased through the door. I heard gasps and kept on my fake smile. I went over to where my father was and hugged him then I grabbed the microphone.

"Hello Everyone. Thank You for coming to my coronation. I am glad to have to support of you all. We are going to start off this beautiful day by my singing first and afterward will be time to talk and dance with others." I said, politely. Everyone seemed stunned by me. I didn't understand why.

_When I was little_

_My father called me _

_His little princess_

_It was just a nickname_

_I didn't think it could be true_

_But as I stand here today, I wonder_

_If he could see the future_

_I just want to say_

_Daddy Look at me now_

_Look at how I can help the world_

_Look at me_

_And tell me what you see_

_Do I look different to you?_

_Every little girl plays dress up_

_Every little girl plays with make-up_

_And wants to be older and have her first kiss_

_But let me tell you_

_I would rather be younger_

_When times were easy_

_And I was so stronger_

_But as I stand here today_

_I just want to say_

_I am a princess_

_What can I do for you?_

_I am a princess_

I finished my song and everyone cheered. "Thanks Everyone." I said and was about to get off stage when Dad yelled, "Encore." Which made everyone else shot it too. I sighed. I went back to the microphone. "Alright. If you want it you got it. Here is my last song." I said.

_I look back through my life_

_I wonder what happened then_

_I wonder how I got here_

_I remember way back then_

_When everything good happened to me_

_The perfect boyfriend, perfect kids_

_It was too perfect, so it had to be taken away from me_

_And soon I was alone_

_I was a person without a home_

_But then you took me in_

_And I felt some hope come back to me_

_But soon it left as I remembered you_

_Every night I am out crying your name_

_Every night I try to push back the pain_

_My memories didn't fade when I changed_

_So I remember everything_

_From my human life_

_I look back through my life_

_I wonder what happened then_

_I wonder how I got here_

_I am in pain_

_When I hear your name_

_I am in pain_

_When I hear their names_

_I am in pain_

_And I don't care _

_whether I live nor die_

I finished and everyone clapped and I quickly got off stage before I exploded with tearless sobs. I am trying to hold them in as best as I can. I started walking around greeting people. And before I knew it something touched my wing and I growled and was about o lunge at the person. But I turned to see Alice. The girl I met last night.

"Sorry." She said. "No, I'm sorry. I get a little defensive when people touch my wings." I said. She just stared at me. "Alright. Maybe a lot defensive." I said. And she giggled. "I know its you." She said. "What?" I asked. "Emma." Alice responded. My eyes widened. "I see the future number 1. Number 2 you sang the same types of songs you sang last night. And number 3 your voice is the same and you are wearing sunglasses and you told us you abilities." She said.

My mouth formed to an 'o' shape. And Alice giggled again and said, "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone. I promise." "Thank You, Alice." I said, relieved. "Oh and Rosalie knows but she promised not to say anything either." Alice said. I nodded, thankfully. "Do you want to meet my family?" She asked. "Sure." I responded. She brought me over to more vegetarians. "Okay. This is Carsile and his wife Esme. Then that's Rosalie and Emmett. This is my boyfriend Jasper." Alice said grabbed hold of Jasper's hand. Then I looked to the final Cullen. And I froze where I stood.

He was pale, of course. With gold eyes. He had messy bronze hair. Oh my gosh. "And this is Edward." Alice finished. Edward. Edward!! Is it really him?! No it couldn't be. But.. It could. I think it's really him. I was staring at him intently and he stared back at me puzzled yet curious. I quickly snapped out of it and put my hand forward for him to shake. "Nice to meet you." I said. He shook my hand and said the same to me.

"Princess!" Aro yelled. "I am terribly sorry but I must go. Nice meeting you." I said still staring at Edward. I ran to my father. "Yes, Dad?" I asked. "You must demonstrate your powers now." He said. I nodded and went on stage. "Ok. I will now demonstrate my abilities to everyone. Let us start with something simple. I am immune to human blood. It does not appeal to me in any way." I said and say some impressed faces.

"Okay. Now if you have an ability that has to do with the mind. Raise your hand." I said. And 4 vampires raised their hands. One of them was Edward. "Well don't even try them on me. They wont work. I am also a mind shield. Any ability having to do with the mind does not work on me." I said. Astonishment was placed on many faces.

"Now my wings." I said. I flew upward for a moment and stayed in the air as I spoke. "I can fly because of my wings and they also change color with my emotions." Then I landed back on the ground. "I can phase through objects. Before you saw me phase through the door." I said. I started walked towards Aro and then I phased right through him but kept walking. I heard gasps from the fellow vampires.

"And finally my eyes." I said and all stares went to my shades. "Father is there anything you don't need?" I asked. He walked out of the room and came back in with a kitchen table. "Alright. Everyone move away from the table." I said. And everyone backed up. Then I lifted my shades and I saw red as the beam shot out of my eyes and hit the table making it blow up into millions of tiny pieces. I quickly put my shades back on and turned to face the vampires. Everyone was staring opened mouthed at what used to be a table.

"That's it." I said. Then I sat down on the throne and Aro put the crown on my head. "Princess Isabella Voultri!" He yelled and everyone clapped. I stood up and kept p my fake smile. I should be terribly happy at a moment like this but never again can I be the happy little girl I once was.

After that I walked back down to the Cullen family. "So you're a vegetarian then?" Carsile asked. "Yes." I responded. "If you don't mind I would like to hear your stories. I am very interested to learn about other vegetarians and a big family of vampires." I said. "We would be honored." Esme said. "Great. Then don't leave after this is done. After everyone else leaves we can finally talk. Sound okay?" I asked. They nodded. I am interested to learn about this family. But mostly about Edward. Could this be the love of my life that disappeared all those years ago?

_____________________________________________________________________

_Wow again that was very long!! I loved that chapter! This story is getting very good. I love the ending too!! EEKKK I AM SO EXCITED TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Lol. I will update soon.. I don't know when.. Cause today is Monday and I start school on… Thursday!! Ewwwy!! Lol. I love you all!! Thanks._

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella POV

All of the Cullen's just finished their horrifying changing stories and now it was Edward's turn. "I am actually younger than my family I was changed almost 2 years ago. I was out on the street and was attacked by a vampire and changed. I didn't get to go back to my family. I wandered the forest and soon Carsile found me and brought me to his home. For which I will be eternally grateful for." He said and gave Carsile a smile. I need more details!

"So you live in Forks, Washington?" I asked him. "Yes." He answered. "When you were human also?" I asked. "Yes." He said again. My non beating heart froze yet again as I thought over everything. He has the hair, the voice, and the politeness. His name is Edward and he lived in Forks, Washington and was changed 2 years ago. I decided to give it a shot. "Edward I-" I started but was interrupted by Alec yelling, "Bellsie!" I saw Edward flinch. I rolled my eyes at Alec. Alec and me have become like brother and sister over time.

We hugged and he looked over my outfit and said, "Wow, Bells. You look fabulous." In a really gay voice. I laughed and he ruffled my hair to which I growled at him for. Then he turned to the Cullen's and said, "Hello Cullen's. I'm Alec." He introduced not seeming interested in them. "Hi." They all mumbled not seeming interested either. "Bellsie.." Alec trailed off looking at the ground. Uh-oh. He only did this when he felt guilty. "What did you do?" I asked. He whispered so low so that only I could hear it and said, "Music room. I'm sorry." As soon as I knew that I growled. I had pure rage in my eyes. "Stay right here Cullen's and Alec." I hissed and ran up the stairs.

I walked into the music room and screamed. My guitar. It was ruined. It was broke straight in half and my piano was missing a leg. Aro, Heidi, and Jane were in the room quickly. And their eyes widened. "Alec?" Jane asked. I nodded. Aro was about to call him but I asked, "Father, can I give him a little treat myself please?" He nodded. I ran downstairs back to where Alec was. I ran right in front of him and he looked scared. "Why do you have to break everything dear to me?" I yelled and he winced. "It is just some instruments and I didn't mean too." He said. "Just some instruments?" I screeched. "You know why I need that guitar! Your going to have to buy me a new one. And that piano is very special to me." I said. "How is a piano special to you?" He asked. He just has to keep going.

"Because it is." I said. "Why?" He repeated several times before I screamed, "An old boyfriend, alright?" He shut up for a moment before asking, "Who is it? And why haven't you told me?" "I haven't told you because this is what happens." I yelled. "Now go upstairs and fix my piano and my guitar!" I yelled. He said, "Just tell me his name and I wont tell anyone." "Will it get you off my back?" I asked. "Ya." Alec said. I sighed and whispered so he could only hear it, "Edward."

"Bellsie and Edward sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-" Before he could finish I tackled him in a dress! Then I picked him up and flew upward. Next I used my laser beam and made a hole in the wall only big enough to fit his waist. Then I stuffed him through it and smiled. I heard a booming laugh below me but I didn't have it in me to laugh. I landed on the ground and looked at the Cullen family. Emmett was the booming laugh. I walked back over and Esme said, "That is so weird because Edward plays the piano." Edward. "Edward." I said. "Yes, Princess?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, Edward." I said.

"What?" He asked. "Edward.. I.." I trailed off. "Just spit it out!" Emmett yelled. I glared at Emmett and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and whispered, "Emmett you just insulted the princess! Apologize." I stifled a smile. "Sorry." He mumbled. I looked into Edward's golden orbs. And decided he needed to know and I want him to know. "Edward we have met before." I said. And I could tell he was already making the connection.

"Edward. I'm your girlfriend, Bella." I said. And what seemed realization, shock, puzzled, and anger formed on his beautiful face. While the rest of the Cullen's were puzzled. Alec yelled, "FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE." Alec and his child ways.

______________________________________________________________________________

_I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy. Blah. And sick. More blah. Lol. I will update again as soon as I can. If you have any idea's for the next chapter please help me! Lol. Love you all! Thanks. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	12. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

Edward seemed to be paler then normal. Which for a vampire is incredible, since we are as pale as ghosts. He stared at me, jaw dropped. He looked me up and down, seeming to be trying to match the memories in his head of the old Bella to the new vampire Bella.

While he was doing this my heart was exploding in joy on the inside. I wanted to run over to him, give him a jump hug, and I wanted to kiss him like no tomorrow.

"Bella?" Edward asked, getting me out of my fantasy world. "Yes?" I asked. "It's really you." He said, quietly. I nodded and he walked over until he was standing right in front of me. His pale hand gently touched my cheek. We both gasped at the electric spark we felt. The same one we felt all those years ago when are hands touched when we first met.

Before I knew what was happing Edward was hugging me, tightly. He held me like I might go away forever if he let go. I didn't mind. I held him just as tightly.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." Edward said quietly as he again looked me over. I smiled. "You're my Bella, Your Isabella Marie Swan. You're the love of my life." He said, looking into my eyes. "And you're my Edward, your Edward Anthony Mason. You're the love of my life." I responded back, staring into those golden eyes. "We need to talk." Edward said. "Most definitely." I responded. "Where?" He asked. I grabbed is pale familiar hand and tugged him along with me. "My room." I said.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm sorry this one is so short, but I did two chapters! So click to chapter 13 and I hope you love them both! Thanks. Please Review!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella POV

"You really like purple now." Edward said stepping in to my room and sitting on my bed. I laughed, "Aro created the room for me not really knowing my likings, I don't mind the purple though." Edward nodded. "Do you want to start?" Edward asked. "Actually, no. I would like to know why my boyfriend left me alone with our two children." I said. Edwards face showed surprise. He had forgotten about the children. "Where are they?" He asked. I tried to hide the sadness. "Ill tell you after, first, your story." I said. Edward nodded, seeming confused.

"I remember this day quite clearly. I went to the mall. I picked you out a beautiful silver necklace with a perfect diamond. It looked like you, it really did. I was actually out getting baby supplies when I found it. I payed for it with all the cash I had. I had been saving for months. I put it in a black velvet case and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't wait to see your face when I gave it to you. Even if you don't like getting gifts. I was sure you would like it." He said.

"That day was actually sunny in Forks. I couldn't believe it. With it being so nice out, I decided to walk home. I was a stupid 17 year old. I just decided to walk home not thinking that I could get mugged or anything like that, you know? I didn't get mugged. Though on the way I found a "short cut." My short cut was between a dark alley. Now bad idea, right? Right. I saw someone in the back of the alley. I didn't care at first but when the person turned around what I saw scared to hell out of me. I saw a pale figure with sparkling skin in the sunlight. His hair was blonde with brown streaks cut short. His eyes both red with anger and black with hunger. There was blood on his lips from the human lying below him." Edward continued.

"I turned around and started walking slowly, trying to get out before he tried to attack me. He was to quick for me. I was lucky though, he could have just killed me and snapped my neck. He wanted my blood though, and he wanted it fresh. So he threw me on the ground and started to suck my blood. Soon I was dizzy and was close to blacking out when that vampire was thrown off me by Carsile. Carsile was a vegetarian back then as well and he hated seeing vampires sucking humans blood. The vampire ran and Carsile over rode his want for blood and saved me by injecting the venom in my system." Edward said.

"When I awoke I remembered everything. Though Carsile said I couldn't go back to you and the kids cause I may try to hurt you. So I stayed away to keep you safe. I found that I can read minds. Which came in handy. We lived far back in the woods of Forks. And soon Carsile changed his wife, Esme. She was going to jump off a cliff because her baby died. Then he changed Rosalie hoping she would be my mate. Though Rosalie and I didn't get along, so it didn't work out. I also wasn't over you and I never would be. Rosalie found Emmett in the woods being attacked by a bear. She changed him and brought him home. And they became mates. Alice can see the future when she awoke she saw us in the future she traveled to Forks to find our family. On the way she found Jasper. Jasper can read emotions as well as inject emotions in people. He was changed my a newborn army. Alice and Jasper came together to our house and we all become to Cullen family, taking our Carsile's last name." Edward said. I was about to speak but he wasn't done.

"Being a vampire was so different. My skin being as pale as yours when you were human was astonishing. The ability of reading minds, the strength, the speed, the no aging, everything was so different. It was hard to comprehend. My eyes now golden weren't the green they used to be." He paused then said, "I was doing alright being a vampire. I was a somewhat good vegetarian. I loved my family. But I miss you, Bells. I missed you and Edward Jr. and Annabel. I couldn't stand being away from you. Sometimes I would try to sneak out to see you, only to be caught by Alice. Then watching the television one day I found out that you and the children had gone missing. The television told how Annabel and Edward Jr. and you were all just gone. No one could find you guys. I searched day and night for you. Not finding a thing. I'm sorry. I am. Then from then on I was just heart broken. I believed the love of my life was no where to be found. Until today." He finished.

"Wow." I breathed. "Now your story." Edward said. "Well you disappeared December 8. And a year after that day I was a mess. I took the kids out to the park. They were playing happily in the sandbox. I remember staring at them, admiring them. Then I looked away for one second.. And they were dead." I said. Edward's eyes bulged out. "What happened?" He asked, most quickly. "Vampires. Three. James, Victoria, and Laurent. Laurent held my mouth so I couldn't scream while I watch James and Victoria suck the life out of my kids. Then Laurent sucked blood from me but he stopped and left me there to change. When I awoke I found my abilities. My wings let me fly, they also change color with my emotions. I found I was automatically immune to human blood. So I didn't have to resist it like the rest of you did. I could phase through objects like a ghost. I shoot laser beams from my eyes. And lastly I am a mind shield, which is the reason for your ability doesn't work on me." I said. "Wow, 5 powers." Edward said, astonished. "Yes." I said slowly.

I continued, " The Voultri found me and believed I would be a good part of their royal family with all my abilities. Aro soon became like my father and he gave me one of the nicest rooms in the house. He made me, Princess Isabella Marie Swan Voultri. I have my own thrown beside his. I wasn't the happiest vampire around here. I was always crying. I missed you, I missed our children. I cried over all of you, all the time. Aro found me singing one day and asked me if I would like to become a singer. I agreed since it made me happy. I toured America as Emma Annabel Mason. Most called me, Emma, Princess, or Princess Emma. I went on talk shows, and sung at many concerts. My last concert was in Forks. And honestly it pained me to go back. Though Daddy said I had to go. There I saw my real father going into his house and at the concert I met your sisters, Rosalie and Alice. From there Daddy made this orientation to show everyone the new Princess. And here we are." I finished.

"I'm so sorry." Edward said, quietly sobbing. I was as well. "No, I'm sorry." I said. We hugged and then the moment I have been waiting for since the day he left came. Edward leaned in and I leaned in. Slowly our faces came closer and closer until our lips touched. And then we kissed.

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone liked it. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I am going to try to update more often. Thanks everyone! Please review!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


End file.
